Back to the Swamp
by littlefreakshow
Summary: Based off a tumblr prompt. Cordelia's always busy with work. Misty feeling neglected goes back to the swamp. Cordelia doesn't realize until a student who is interested in Misty brings it to the supreme's attention.


It had been a month since Cordelia was crowned the new supreme. Things were hectic with all of the new girls. Classes were full with bright new witches who were eager to learn. There were a few of the Madison Montgomery type of girls. They could care less about how anyone felt or what they were supposed to do. All they wanted was Cordelia dead, and the spot for being supreme to be open. The phones were always ringing, and Cordelia was always in her office going through files, calling parents, and getting information on where new witches might be. It had been a while since she had been in her sanctuary. The greenhouse was barely noticed anymore, just like Misty.

With the supremacy came responsibility. All of Cordelia's free time was taken up by teaching and running the academy. She wasn't able to go out anymore. The council was in charge of running classes, and making sure all of the girls learned to use their powers only for good. Misty began to feel neglected. No, her and the supreme were not an item, but the night they spent together made them something. It made them something more than just friends. They hadn't talked about that night. Cordelia never had the time. It drove Misty crazy. How could she have just pushed it aside? It meant something, it had to have. The swamp witch waited and waited hoping that she could get Cordelia alone. All she wanted was to talk. She deserved at least that, or at least that's what she had thought she did.

It was a saturday afternoon when Misty slowly knocked on the door to the supreme's office. Cordelia opened it quickly, afraid something was wrong.

"Oh Misty its just you. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to ya know talk."

"Oh, well I can't right now. I am on the phone with Meredith's parents. You know the little blonde girl? We're talking about her abilities and how well she's been doing. Maybe later we can talk, alright?"

"Cord-"

Before Misty could finish saying anything the door was closed in her face. Enraged and feeling as if she was not important, Misty stormed to her room. She opened up her drawers and through all of her clothing inside a bag. She was truly done. She had only been staying at the academy for the supreme, and it didn't seem like the supreme needed her anymore. Within a couple minutes, Misty's bags were packed and she was out the door, heading towards her swamp. She was not going to play these games anymore.

About a week had passed since Misty left the academy. No one really took notice to her absence, except for one girl named Rose Summers. Rose was a smart, independent, peculiar girl, who enjoyed nature the way Misty had. She had taken a liking to the swamp witch, and often helped her garden. Rose looked at Misty as if she were the only woman left on earth. She had feelings for the swamp witch. Feelings that were never to be expressed. Misty was her mentor, she couldn't mess that up. Then Without warning Misty had disappeared. Rose tried to make excuses as to where the swamp witch had gone. She kept telling herself that she would be back soon. The truth was it was not like Misty to just up and leave. Concerned and worried, Rose walked to the supreme's office. Cordelia would know what to do. She knocked on the door timidly and waited for the okay to go inside.

"Who is it?"

Rose opened the door and peaked in.

"Um, its Rose Miss. Foxx."

Cordelia looked up from her work at the shy red-haired girl. Rose looked down at the floor, feeling troubled. Cordelia could see something was wrong.

"Rose honey, whats happened?"

"Miss. Foxx I, I cant seem to find Misty. I uh haven't seen her in a week."

Cordelia stood up quickly and told the girl not to worry. She ran to Misty's room finding it had empty. Panic swept over the supreme as she realized that Misty really was gone. She sat on the edge of the the small bed wondering why she had left. She didn't understand. Why would she leave without any warning. She was supposed to be there for Cordelia. The supreme's head was in her hands now. How could Misty just go? Cordelia felt herself ready to cry when suddenly it clicked into her head. The swamp. She had to have gone back to the swamp.

The supreme dashed to her bedroom, looking for her coat. The sky was becoming dark now as clouds rolled in. The air was damp and thick. It was going to rain soon. Cordelia ran to Zoey's room letting her know she was going to be back later, and if not tomorrow morning. Before Zoey could ask why, Cordelia was halfway down the stairs. She ran to her car. She got in quickly trying to avoid the rain that had just began to come down. She drove fast feeling anxious. All she wanted was answers. When she arrived at the edge of the swamp she parked her car and began to walk to the shack. The rain was coming down hard now, soaking the supreme. Mud splashed upon her pants with every step she took. Cordelia finally reached the small shack ten minutes later. She stormed in the door soaking wet. Misty jumped up from her bed startled by the supreme's surprise entrance. Cordelia faced Misty with anger in her eyes.

"Misty, why in the hell did you just go? No warning, no nothing. Why?"

"Hey to you too Delia."

"Misty, I want answers. Why are you here?"

"Oh you finally notice I'm gone after a week. Congrats, seems like you got the whole coven under control real well."

"Woah, what is your deal? First you leave, and then your all angry? What did I do?"

"Wow, you really don't know."

"No, I really don't know. What in the hell did I do that you just left."

"Cordelia it took you a god damn week to figure out I was gone. Don't ya think somethin is wrong with that?"

"I'm busy."

"You're always busy. You weren't busy the night you took my virginity though were you."

Cordelia suddenly went soft, realizing what was going on.

"Mist I-"

"No don't you Mist me. I am not some damned experiment from your greenhouse. I'm not a joke. You took all of me and you just threw me away. I aint trash Cordelia Foxx. I aint trash."

Cordelia looked at the floor feeling terrible for what she had done. She couldn't believe she had made Misty feel that way. She truly loved the swamp witch and that scared her. It made her distant and cold, and she knew that.

"Misty listen-"

"No you listen, you didn't even talk to me. You knew I aint never been with anyone before. I let you have me an I woke up in your bed alone. Then I try talkin to you and you suddenly aint got time. It's not fair. That aint fair, and you know it."

Misty was practically sobbing now. She was finally getting all of her feelings out. She was so hurt, so angry. How could Cordelia just do that to her? She couldn't understand it. She thought Cordelia was different. She thought she was caring, but suddenly she didn't know what to think.

"You know I went against every god damned thing that my mama told me. She said never to climb into bed with someone I aint married to. She said never look at another woman with any other intentions but friendship. Then you come along and all the walls are down, an I'm in your bed. You knew what you were takin. I told you that you were the only one. I woke up alone Cordelia."

Misty frustratingly wiped her eyes, trying to calm down. She turned around and faced the wall trying to conceal her emotions.

"Did I deserve that Delia?"

Tears streamed down the supreme's face. She hadn't realized how much she had hurt the swamp witch. She had been so insensitive. She shouldn't have left Misty alone in that bed. She shouldn't have pushed it aside. Slowly she walked towards the swamp witch. She placed her hand on her shoulder. Misty turned around, her bright blue eyes filled with hurt, and her cheeks stained with tears. The older blonde stared into Misty's eyes, feeling disgusted with what she had done to the beautiful swamp witch.

"I, I am so sorry. There is no excuse, I know. I should have been there that morning. I should have talked to you. You deserve better than that. I am so sorry."

Cordelia cupped the crying woman's face and wiped the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. She looked into her eyes and felt guilty for what she had done.

"You deserve better Misty, and I'm willing to do anything to prove to you that that night meant more to me then you believe. I may have taken your virginity, but the day you walked into the academy you took my heart. I work because I have to, but I also work because it distracts me. You scare me. The way you make me feel scares me. I guess I worked so I didn't have to think about it. That's a lame excuse I know, but its true. I don't know how to handle the way I feel about you. You can smile and instantly, everything is better. No one has ever made me feel that way. I ran, because Ive never felt this way and I don't know what to do. You have the power to break me, and I can't bear to be broken. I just, I'm sorry."

Misty was at a loss of words. She had no clue that this was how the supreme was feeling. They stood there in silence looking into each others eyes. Slowly, Cordelia leaned in and kissed the swamp witch softly.

"I, I love you Misty. I am so sorry."

She continued kissing the woman, trying to show her how terrible she felt about hurting her. After a while Misty pulled back and pressed her forehead against the supreme's. Their eyes were closed as they stood there in each others grip.

"I love you too Delia. Please don't do anythin like that again."

Cordelia wrapped her arms around the swamp witches neck bringing her even closer. She stared into Misty's ocean eyes again.

"Never again."

She kissed the swamp witch once more.

"You never leave again as well, alright?"

"I won't. Not if I've got you Dee."

"What do you say we pack up your bags and go back. Rose is waiting for you."

The supreme teasingly winked at the younger blonde.

"Rose has got a thing for me ya know. I coulda ran off with her."

"Oh please, ive seen your type. You clearly like older women."

"That I do."

Misty giggled and kissed the supreme's cheek. They quickly packed Misty's bags and began to walk to the car. The rain let up, and the sun was beginning to come out now.

"Hey Dee?"

"Yes my love?"

"You took my heart the first time I saw you too."


End file.
